charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Death Becomes Them
Death Becomes Them is the 155th episode of Charmed. Episode Guide A classmate of Phoebe's, Tim, is helping her with a flat tire when a demon attacks and kills him with Phoebe fighting him off. Afterwards, she talks with "Piper" about the incident and "Piper" tell's Phoebe to go down to the morgue and see if she can get a premonition of his body, to find out why he was killed. Phoebe then leaves and we see "Piper" trying to take the Book of Shadows, it repels her. "Piper" morphs into Zankou and flames away. Phoebe blames herself for Tim's death. Paige has a new charge, a future Whitelighter named Joanna. Joanna has a boyfriend named Carl, and Paige gets a bad vibe from him. Joanna stays with him regardless.Whilst at the P3 talking to Joanna, her boyfriend comes and demands her to leave, telling her that he didn't want her to see or talk to Paige anymore. Phoebe and Darryl inspect Tim's body, with Phoebe attempting to get a premonition off it, with no luck. They end up leaving. Zankou and a henchman calling himself the Alchemist appear at the door, and flame away with Tim's body. Shortly Phoebe sees Tim in her bed and he blames her for his death. Scared, she run's out of her bedroom, meeting Paige, Piper and Leo at the door, But when they enter, he's no where to be found, after consulting the Book of Shadows, they suspect an alchemist. Phoebe calls Darryl and asks him to see if Tim's body is still in the morgue Inspector Sheridan is all the more suspicious of Darryl. She tries to get him to talk to her about the Halliwell Sisters, implying that they are evil. She mention's the death's at their house, of Inspector Trudeau and Inspector Rodriguez. Obviously she is trying to make him feel guilty and fess up, but it doesn't work. She mentions that Phoebe was the last one seen before Tim's body "disappeared" Joanna calls Paige; she is upset about a fight with Carl. Paige goes to her and tries to console her. She suddenly gets a call from Piper telling her that Tim's body is gone missing. Paige leaves and advises Joanna to lock the door and not let Carl in, however, he is already in Joanna's apartment; worse, he's really Zankou. He kills Joanna, and Paige is rattled on finding her body. Zankou provides the Alchemist with the body of Inspector Reece Davidson (killed in "Death Takes a Halliwell"). The two revive him and send him after Phoebe. Zankou tries again to steal the Book of Shadows but fails. Paige, going after the Alchemist, scries for Joanna. The three sisters orb to the cemetery and find Joanna revived as a zombie. They meet the Alchemist and a number of zombies, all innocents, that the sisters have lost. The zombies attack and finally Piper blasts them. With the last zombie blasted, Zankou vanquishes the Alchemist, to the sisters' surprise. The sisters return to the manor to find the Book missing; Zankou has stolen it. Episode Stills Charmed-Still721_001.jpg Charmed-Still520_004k.jpg Charmed-Still721_003.jpg PiperBecomesThemEpisodeStill.jpg Book of Shadows Demonic Alchemists :"Demonic Alchemists have the ability to control the undead but lack the power to bring them back to life. They need an upper level demon for that." ~Leo Wyatt Spells #Paige scrys for Joanna. Potions The Sisters brought with them potions that would destroy the bodies of the undead. Magical Notes *"The Sisters and the Book of Shadows are linked...always have been. By weakening them I'll weaken the Book's defenses too, enough to make it mine." ~Zankou Innocents Lost #Tim was murdered by the Raptor Demon. #Joanna was murdered by Zankou. #Piper was forced to blow up the bodies of three Innocents that she had lost in the past. #Joanna's body was destroyed by Paige with a potion. #Inspector Davidson's body was blown up by Piper. #Tim's body was blown up by Piper. Evils #The Raptor Demon #Zankou #The Alchemist Evils Vanquished #The Raptor Demon is vanquished by Phoebe who kicks him against a fence and he falls on a pipe, impaling himself and being vanquished. #The Alchemist was vanquished by a fireball from Zankou. Powers *Raptor Demon / "Appears" / Himself / Parking Garage *The Raptor Demon / Super Speed / Himself / Parking Garage *The Book / Protection Shield / Itself / Attic *"Piper" / ShapeShift / Zankou / Attic *Zankou / "Disappears" / Himself / Attic *Zankou / "Appears" / Himself / Mausoleum *Paige / Orbs / Herself / Conservatory *Zankou / "Appears" / Himself / Morgue *The Alchemist / "Appears" / Himself / Morgue *Zankou starts to bring Tim back to life. *Zankou / Materialize / Coffin / Mausoleum *"Carl" / ShapeShift / Zankou / Joanna's Apartment *Paige / Orbs / Herself / Phoebe's Office *Zankou brings Inspector Davidson back to life. *Zankou makes Inspector Davidson remember certain events. *The Alchemist makes Inspector Davidson remember certain events. *Paige / Orbs / Herself / Kitchen *Zankou / "Disappears" / Himself / Outside Joanna's Apartment *Inspector Davidson is called back probably to Zankou *Zankou / "Appears" / Himself / Attic *The Book / Protection Shield / Itself / Attic *The Book / Protection Shield / Itself / Attic *Paige / Orbs / Herself / Attic *Paige / Orbs / Piper and Phoebe / Mausoleum *The Alchemist / "Controls the Undead" / Piper's Lost Innocents / Mausoleum *Piper / Blows Up / Male Lost Innocent / Mausoleum *Piper / Blows Up / Female Lost Innocent / Mausoleum *Piper / Blows Up / Male Lost Innocent / Mausoleum *Piper / Blows Up / Inspector Davidson / Mausoleum *Piper / Blows Up / Tim / Mausoleum *Zankou / Fire Ball / The Alchemist / Mausoleum *Zankou / "Disappears" / Himself / Mausoleum Trivia *The episode's name comes from the 1992 film "Death Becomes Her" ''a black comedy starring Meryl Streep, Bruce Willis, and Goldie Hawn. *Recaps from the episodes Blinded by the Whitelighter and Death Takes a Halliwell were used in this episode. *The WB used the promo title ''"I Slept With A Zombie?!" for this episode. *Keith Diamond reprises his role as a zombie of Inspector Reece Davidson. His last appearance was in the episode Death Takes A Halliwell, in which his character was killed. In this episode, he terrorizes Phoebe, although previously it was Prue who failed to save him, having been told by the Angel of Death that it was his time to die. *The episode ends with a "To Be Continued...". It's already happened earlier in this season in the end of Extreme Makeover: World Edition. *One year has passed since It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, as baby Chris is now one year old. *Zankou found a way to take the Book Of Shadows without magic. Glitches * Phoebe demonstrates in this episode not to know about cars or mechanics however in The Wendigo she tells Piper that she dated a mechanic and knows about cars. Also in The Witch Is Back she assists Piper in selecting the right tool for Leo upon his asking. Though it could be in part, that Phoebe was flirting with Tim. * The scene after Phoebe wakes up next to the zombie, Leo comes down and says that alchemists have the ability to control the undead but not bring the dead back to life. However in Coyote Piper the Alchemist has the ability to bring people back from the dead but he can not control them. thumb|300px|right|Death Becomes Them WB Trailer 721 Category:Season 7 Category:Charmed